The Disciplined
The Disciplined is the colelctive term for those men and women whom take up the sword. There are many reasons why a person may do this: perhaps they are Called to defend the country, or swear fealty to a lord or noble, or they thirst for justine or seek revenge. Chevalier: The Chevalier is a titled individual whom is not content to let others meet out justice or defend their constituents. The Chevalier burns with justice and has sworn an oath, if even to himself, to protect the lands and people under his care. Because they are titled, Chevaliers automatically have two assistants that follow him and obey his every word. Chevaliers begin their Calling with a riding animal, a Starting Kit, extra clothing, two hand weapons of choice and one ranged weapon of choice, and a suit of scale or plate armor. They have 20 bronze coins with which to purchase goods and services. Detective: The Decetive is a law enforcement officer s-pecializing in severe crimes such as murder, rape, and kidnap. All detectives are careful listeners and have superior observational skills, they see and hear what most others miss. Because a detective is an officer of the Court they are authorized to apprehend suspects and even use lethal force if they must. Being a detective grants a LOT of maneuverability when in persuit of a criminal. While it's true that most detectives don't leave the city they operate in, some do and hit the road as wandering detectives, offering their services wherever needed. Detectives begin their Calling with a Starter Kit, two sets of clothes, a bullseye lantern, a riding animal, one long sword and one short sword, 8 bronze coins, and a badge of authority. Excorcist: The Excorcist should not be confused with the image on an old priest reading Scripture over a bound and gagged woman. On the conrtrary, real Excorcists are energetic, vibrant young people with one mission in life: to discover evil spirits, evil creatures, and evil Men and utterly destroy them. Their Calling is exceptionally dangerous but also heaps the best rewards. All Exorcists begin their calling with a Starter Kit, a guidebook of spirits, black candles and a vial of holy water, one hand weapon of choice, spare clothes, 5 bronze coins, and a riding animal. Fighter: The fighter is a once-ordinary man whom for whatever reason selected a weapon and taught himself how to use it. Fighters are often underestimated because of their lack of formal training, but that can also be their best asset: many an orc slave master has attempted to kidnap a farmer only to discover that farmer is exceptionally skilled with a broadsword. Fighters begin their calling with a Starter Kit, spare clothes, one weapon of choice, and 5 bronze coins. Hunter: The Hunter is a very specialized fighter, a weaponsmaster that has skilled himself in the execution of one particular species above all others. Hunters are skilled trackers, and fighting whirlwinds when facing their chosen species: Orc, goblin, and sometimes even elves and other Men. Hunters are trained to recognize the signs of the species they hunt, no matter how subtle those hints be. Hunters begin their Calling with a riding animal and Starter Kit, spare clothes, restraints, 4 bronze coins, one hand weapon of choice and one ranged weapon of choice. Inquisitor: Men to be feared, Inquisitors are adept at getting answers about any subject they choose, particularly through the arts of physical torture and the inflicting of psychological trauma. Like detectives, Inquisitors are agents of the law; often an Inquisitor and a Detective will partner together to make an extremely formidable team. Inquisitors begin their Calling with a Starter Kit and riding animal, spare clothes, a set of torture instruments, one hand weapon of choice, a badge of authority, and 8 bronze coins. Jannisary: The Jannisary is the trained and skilled bodyguard for nobles and people of title. Immediately recognizable by their symbolof authority: a golden eye upon a red field, the Jannisaries are law enforcement officials with limited duties: they can use whatever tactics they choose in the defense of their noble or in investigating crimes planned against the noble they serve. Jannisaries are exceptional arms masters and superb at spotting threats to whom they serve. Jannisaries very rarely leave their wards' side, but those whom are found on the open road are either acting on behalf of their noble or seeking a new one to serve. Jannisaries begin their Calling with a Starter Kit, and riding animal spare clothes, a hand weapon and a ranged weapon of choice, a symbol of authority, and 8 bronze coins. Martialist: The Martialist eschews weaponry in favor of turning his own body into a weapon. These empty handed fighting skills are kept a closely guarded secret, it is extremely difficult and extremely rare to find the martial arts outside of the Easterling community. Tghere are two types of Martial Combat: Linear and Curcular. Linear stylists are fierce and aggressive, leaping in to combat with hand and foot strikes in a flurry of speed and power to take down the foe as quickly as possible. Circular styles concentrate more on self-defense and utilizing the foe's m,omentum against him with circular parries, throws, and foot sweeps. All Martialists begin their Calling with a Starter Kit and mount, spare clothing, and 3 bronze coins. Mercenary: Mercenaries are fighters whom have committed their sword to the all-mighty coin. They generally aren't interested in truth, justice, or defense of home and homeland; they just want to be paid for putting their lives on the line.In many cases, mercenaries are looked on with contempt by other Discipline Callings, they are often met with a holier-than-thou attitude but nobody can deny that bulking up one's forces with mercenaries is a strategically good move. All mercenaries begin their Calling with a Starter Kit and mount, two hand weapons of choice, 2 bronze coins, and a suit of hard leather armor. Outrider: The Outriders are military scouts and point men sent out ahead of military forces to discover the location of the enemy, their arms, and numbers and reporting these findings to their superiors. Outriding is a dangerous Calling, Outriders can be captured and killed or worse, tortured. All outriders are exceptionally good at moving silently, blending in with their terrain, and spotting ambushes or concealed installations. Being an Outrider certainly has it's perks: they begin their Calling with a Starter Kit and mount, two hand weapons of choice and one ranged weapon of choice, hard leather armor, a spyglass and binoculars, and they receive a monthly payment of 1 copper piece per month. Peugalist: These men and women are skilled in unarmed combat that consists of getting close as possible to the for and striking out with jabs, hooks, and crosses while using their upright arms to defend themselves from oncoming attacks. Peugalists are also trained and skilled in wrestling for both function and sport; they're superb at taking a foe down and keeping him down with painful holds. Peugalists begin their Calling with a Starter Kit and mount, spare clothes, and 3 bronze coins. Soldier: Ah, the life of a soldier! These brave men and women have conscripted themselves into military service and devoted their lives to keeping the Kinship safe from all would-be invading forces. People enter the military for an array of reasons: desire to protect one's country, following in the footsteps of a beloved relative, or sometimes even just to escape a bad home life. Soldiers put their lives on the line often and because of this they are very well compensated: all Soldiers beging their Caling with a Starter Kit and mount, a small metal shield, a broadsord and mace, one additional weapon of choice, and a full suit of scale-mail armor. They begin their service with 4 bronze coins and receive a steady payment of 1 copper coin per month. Warrior: The Warrior is a master of one weapon, his specialized weapon that is a force of nature in his hands. True that he can use other weapons, but he is not nearly as skilled and formidable as he is with his specilized weapon. In addition, the warrior has a teacher and although the warrior now operates on his own he can still call upon his mentor for advice and aid. The Warrior begins his Calling with a Starter Kit and mount, his one specialized weapon and a small shield, spare clothing, and 3 bronze coins. Zealot: The Zealot is an individual who'se Calling is the protection and defense of his Church, the Church's superiors, and his religious beliefs and tenets. They may call themselves clerics, paladins, or templars but whatever the individual name the Calling is the same. Zealots may also work to spread the word of their religion and collect converts. The Church is not only pleased to have Zealots but rewards them handsomly as well: all Zealots begin the career with a Starter Kit and mount, one weapon of choice, a full suit of plate armor and a small shield, a holy symbol which can get him free room and board in terriroties where his beliefs are matched, and 8 bronze pieces. Zealots can also call on clergy and other members of the church for aid and advice, and the Zealot receives a compensation of 1 copper piece per month. Category:Classes Category:Professions Category:Callings